Odio que no puedo odiarte
by BellsAMCullen
Summary: Si el esta mal de la cabeza yo debo estar peor. Siendo amiga o lo que sea de mi ex novio Edward Cullen, soportando sus cambios de humor que dan tortícolis ¿Será que algún día lo sacaré de mi cabeza? -Eres un imbécil -Le grité a la cara y luego volteándome, pero me tomo del brazo -Pero nadie te va a querer como este imbécil...
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

"¿Acaso el también es un accidente?"

_**Bella POV**_

Tan proclive a caerme incluso estando sentada, si así soy yo. Con mis 20 años he tenido mas accidentes de los que se puede imaginar, desde pasar vergüenzas en el jardín de niños hasta fracturarme un brazo en clase de gimnasia, aunque a pesar de caerme en todas partes solo había llegado a hacerme raspones y uno que otro corte en la frente, para mi madre no era sorpresa verme con una venda al volver de la escuela, solo me sonreía y se acercaba a preguntarme como me había lastimado. Biológicamente no es mi madre, Esme Dywer es hermana de mi verdadera madre Renné a quien nunca conocí, era muy pequeña cuando murió; con apenas unos meses de vida mi mamá y mi papá me llevaron de visita a casa de mi abuela Marie donde se reunirían para conocerme los pocos parientes que tenía. Esme quedó encantada desde que me cargó por vez primera, tanto que se ofreció para llevarme de regreso a casa de mis padres luego de que termino la reunión familiar pues no quería separarse tan pronto de mi, ella vivía en New York y se iba a hospedar en mi casa para recuperar tiempo con mi mamá. Esme y yo llegamos a casa antes que mis padres, esperamos afuera de la casa debajo de la terrible lluvia. Charlie y Renné nunca aparecieron. Horas después una patrulla apareció en la calle húmeda, ya no llovía pero afuera estaba helado, Esme salió dejándome en el auto y hablo con el oficial. La noticia la destrozo, mis padres habían sufrido un accidente en la carretera mojada, llegando a perder el control del vehículo por completo; el auto se detuvo varios metros adentro del bosque por un árbol. Luego del accidente Esme me llevo a vivir con ella y la abuela, cambio toda su vida para hacerse cargo de mí. Vivimos en Forks hasta que cumplí los diez años, fue cuando recibió la oferta de trabajo de sus sueños y yo no iba a ser quien le impidiera cumplirlos, además me entusiasmaba la idea de mudarme del lluvioso Forks, sobre todo al notar como Esme se ponía cada vez mas nostálgica al pasar por la que fue la casa de mis padres.

Como es lógico no les recuerdo, y todo me fue contado por Esme a quien considero mi madre, nunca le veré como una tía ella es mi mamá, es como un pedacito de la verdadera. Sé que mis padres no hubiesen escogido mejor persona para otorgarle mi custodia, Esme es una madre ejemplar y consentidora, trabaja como diseñadora de interiores y le va muy bien por su paciencia y optimismo; tiene un hermoso cabello color caramelo que cae en cascada por su espalda, sus ojos son iguales a los de mi madre de un hermoso color azul claro y piel tan blanca como la mía, casi traslúcida. Por las fotos que he visto y lo que me dice Esme es que herede el color chocolate en los ojos de mi padre, y el de mi cabello de mi madre que lo llevo largo rozando la cintura.

Me resulta fácil recordar a mis padres pues no tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos, pero sé que eran buenas personas y me alegra saber que me amaban mucho.

Estudio literatura en la universidad, me encantan los libros puedo vivir en la biblioteca devorándolos uno por uno y no hay mejor forma de felicidad. Fue ahí donde conocí a mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, es bajita como un duende su rostro de facciones finas está adornado por un hermoso cabello negro corto con las puntas en todas direcciones, sus ojos son de color gris, nunca antes vi a alguien con un color de ojos tan peculiar, además de ser hiperactiva obsesiva con las compras es una gran chica siempre sabe cómo sacar sonrisas a pesar de la situación, estudia diseño de modas. Su novio Jasper Hale es un rubio con ojos color miel, estudia medicina, muchas chicas dicen que parece modelo de portada de revista incluida Alice, para mí no es más que otro que disfruta de hacerme sonrojar con cualquier cosa, suelo ser blanco fácil de bromas y para eso Emmett es aliado de Jasper, el enorme oso hermano de Alice tiene cabello negro rizado y ojos azules, pero lo que lo hace adorable son sus hoyuelos, aunque a primera vista parezca amedrentador es muy tierno y juguetón, el estudia administración y gerencia de negocios. Y está mi pesadilla personal, Edward Cullen, mi ex novio. Con él la historia es un poco disparatada, extraña y sin sentido, de principio a fin. Lo conocí junto con Alice hace ya casi un año, de más está decir que quede hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda; recuerdo perfectamente la vez que lo vi…

*_Flash Back_*

Alice llevaba a Bella corriendo por todo el campus, mostrándole todas las cosas "divertidas" que podrían hacer juntas y eso que solo tenían unas semanas de conocerse. Se habían convertido en grandes amigas en muy poco tiempo poseían una conexión que nadie entendía, y se contaban todo, conocían cada detalle de la vida de la otra lo que les había costado varias noches de desvelo. Fue cuando Alice le mostró a Bella el campus de medicina -donde aseguraba se encontraban los chicos más guapos- que se encontró con Edward. El venía saliendo de uno de los laboratorios junto con su mejor amigo Jasper. Bella se quedo helada en cuanto se dio cuenta que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar y ella desvió sus ojos a Alice quien ya estaba enfrascada en una intensa conversación con Jasper. _Genial_ –pensó- _y ahora ¿que se supone que haga? _Edward estaba tan incómodo como ella, pues nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia una muchacha que acababa de conocer, sus ojos chocolates solo lo invitaban a mirarlos y a descubrir la magia detrás de ellos. Pasó una mano por su broncíneo cabello muy nervioso.

-Parece que nuestros amigos nos han abandonado –dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña, ella lo miró un poco asustada ya que no esperaba que él le hablase.

-Se ven muy divertidos, da un poco de pena interrumpirlos –concedió enrojeciendo mas ante la presencia de este chico tan guapo, que vestía unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul cuello en v que marcaba su muy trabajado cuerpo y la gabacha blanca característica de un estudiante de medicina.

-Que te parece si los dejamos solos y nos vamos a tomar un café –sonrió de lado, dejando a Bella fuera de combate sin saber que decirle. Cuando recobró un poco la compostura lo sopeso un poco y volteó a ver a Alice quien caminaba en dirección opuesta a la de ella.

-Está bien –acepto con una sonrisa tímida.

*_Fin Flash Back*_

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no sé ni en qué momento me enamore de él, como una boba. Amaba tener tiempo juntos, me hacía reír con cada cosa que me decía, me cuidaba siempre, todo el tiempo estaba pendiente en lo referente a mí, mi familia y mis estados de ánimo, sencillamente era el chico perfecto. Esme lo adoraba, lo consentía como si fuese su hijo además de llevarse increíblemente bien con Alice y Emmett. Salíamos todos juntos a todas partes, al cine a comer al parque, a sus juegos de baseball, quien siempre se quejaba era el grandulón alegando que el estaba solo tocando violín para las parejas* así que pronto empezó a llevar a toda clase de chicas con nosotros, generalmente eran muy tranquilas y un poco tímidas pero no duraban más de una sola salida, Emmett decía que cuando llegara la indicada él lo sabría así como Ed y Jazz nos habían encontrado a nosotras.

La emoción duro poco, pues pronto comenzamos a tener problemas Edward y yo. Llego el final del semestre y todos estábamos más atareados con tareas, informes finales y exámenes cada semana, todos nos concentrábamos en terminar bien para compartir las vacaciones juntos, habíamos planeado viajar a la casa de campo de los Brandon y nuestros padres habían accedido siempre y cuando todos aprobáramos con buen promedio en las clases. Alice se las arreglaba para verse con Jasper, mientras que Emmett salía con varias chicas los fines de semana, yo me quedaba en casa terminando mis informes de libros, que eran demasiados además de tener muchas composiciones que realizar y mis exámenes eran larguísimos, no tenía tiempo de ver a Edward y pronto cumpliríamos dos meses de ser novios, claro le enviaba mensajes todos los días pero pocas veces me respondía y se excusaba diciendo que tenía que estudiar y hasta cierto punto le entendía porque sabía que su carrera no era nada fácil. Lo que no me esperaba era que mientras yo me mataba estudiando y esperando a que el tuviese un tiempo libre para mi, el se la pasaba con su amiga Tanya. Aun me hierve la sangre mencionar su nombre. La muy cínica siempre aparecía en el lugar que el estuviese, y claro Edward no se negaba a su compañía. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me di cuenta de que todo esto pasaba, por descontado yo sabía que Tanya se moría por Edward…

*_Flash Back*_

Bella estaba terminando su último informe de literatura inglesa, se sentía emocionada porque al fin estaría libre para ver a su novio. Edward terminaba sus exámenes al día siguiente y ya podía saborear la comida italiana que le había prometido para celebrar que el semestre estaba finalizado. Justo cuando estaba revisando que todo estuviese en orden, entro Alice muy exaltada a la habitación.

-¡Bella, no sabes lo que acabo de ver! –Chilló su amiga situándose frente a Bella en el escritorio. Esta conecto la impresora y pulso el botón de imprimir, sabía que Alice tenía a exagerar ciertas cosas por lo que se lo tomo con calma.

-Bueno –dijo volteándose a verla a la cara por vez primera desde que entró. Algo en la mirada de Alice le presagió a Bella que no era nada bueno –Dime que sucede.

-Ya sé porque Edward no ha tenido tiempo para pasarlo contigo –hizo un mohín.

-Al, esto no me está gustando suéltalo –apremió Bella.

-Acabo de verlos y escucharlos… -Soltó un sonoro suspiro –Acabo de ver a Edward salir de la Bella Italia con Tanya, y… No solo eso, los escuche hablar acerca de lo bien que la habían pasado anoche en el cine –Se detuvo en cuanto vio el rostro perplejo de Bella, quien estaba procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar, anoche Edward le dijo que no podían verse porque tenía que estudiar.

-Oh! –susurro Bella sintiéndose ofendida y muy dolida –Esta bien, ella es su mejor amiga y no soy quien para impedirle que salga con ella, si prefiere estar con ella que conmigo pues que se quede con ella, nunca más lo voy a buscar –sus ojos picaban, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero la rabia que sentía era mayor en ese momento.

Alice se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, no había nada mas por decir, excepto que si Edward quería que Bella le perdonara tendría que hacer mucho para siquiera lograr que ella le hablase.

*_Fin Flash Back*_

Ni me moleste en hacerle saber que era consciente que me había cambiado por su "amiga" mientras yo como una tonta estaba esperando que él se desocupara para tener tiempo para mí, y a Tanya le dedicaba hasta su último segundo libre. Desde ese día le deje de llamar y enviar mensajes, le evitaba todo lo posible esperando que él me buscase a mí. Nunca lo hizo. Pronto todos terminamos exámenes y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, como todos vivíamos en New York solo esperábamos la fecha acordada para irnos juntos de viaje, yo lo esperaba con ansias quizá ahí las cosas cambiasen.

La mañana en que todos nos reunimos en casa de Jasper para partir en su camioneta, Edward durmió en casa de Jasper esa noche, llegue antes que Alice y Emmett. Jasper bajaba mis maletas y las metía en el coche, me quede parada en la entrada despidiéndome de mi madre, y fue ahí cuando Edward se me acerco luego de semanas de ignorarnos.

*_Flash Back*_

Sentía el estómago en los pies, los nervios me impedían pensar con claridad. Edward estaba detrás de mí y yo continuaba viendo como el coche negro de mi madre se perdía en la curva.

-Bella –su dulce voz sonó a mis espaldas, demasiado cerca. Me tensé y respire hondo antes de voltearme.

-Edward –dije intentando sonar indiferente. Lo logré a medias.

-Necesitamos hablar –su tonó se endureció en un cien por ciento. Mi corazón se detuvo.

-Yo también lo creo necesario –utilice toda mi fuerza para mostrarme igual de seria que el.

Se encamino hacia la parte trasera de la casa, nos sentamos en una mesa del jardín que estaba vacío puesto que eran las 5:30am.

-Y bien –apremié. Me carcomía por dentro saber que me iba a decir, y como pensaba justificar su comportamiento tan distante y frío.

-No podemos seguir así –soltó de golpe. Me quedé sin aire y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-A que te refieres, habla claro –mascullé.

-A esto, no podemos seguir juntos –

-Y me quieres explicar la razón –se me quebró la voz al final, pero pronto compuse mi rostro tan fría como al principio.

-Las cosas entre ambos ya no están como antes –suspiró –Siento que a ti ya no te importa y no puedo estar con una persona que se desentiende tanto como tú lo has hecho. ¿Cuántas veces has intentado estar conmigo esta semana? Ninguna, y realmente estoy dudando que lo que paso haya sido lo correcto –finalizó su diálogo sin sentido.

La furia se iba apoderando de mi, el se atrevía a decirme a mí que lo había abandonado, que me desentendí de él, era la cosa más estúpida que escuche en mi vida. Era el descaro en persona, y se atrevía a llamar error lo que hubo entre nosotros, el dolor se quería abrir paso en mi pero la furia era el sentimiento predominante en ese momento me aferre a él con toda mi fuerza, no permitiría que me viese derrotada y dolida.

-¿Yo? ¿Te atreves a echarme la culpa a mí? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Si quien se la ha pasado por ahí ignorándome eres ¡tú! –Me puse de pie en ese momento y él me imitó –Pero en algo de eso tienes razón, fue un ERROR y es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, el cariño se nota que no vale nada. Ten un buen día –me di media vuelta y me fui con mi dignidad hacia la entrada.

Alice me esperaba con una expresión alegre que se borro en cuanto me vio con el mío rojo de ira. Me acerque a ella y me abrazó, le susurre al oído que hablaría con ella más tarde pero le explique que acababa de terminar con el bestia de Edward.

*_Fin Flash Back*_

Fue el peor viaje de mi vida, incómoda a más no poder. Edward se la pasaba a ratos ignorándome y otros pasando muy cerca de mí. Me mordí la lengua muchas veces intentando no gritarle que se decidiera en su comportamiento, pero solo le regale mi indiferencia y más cuando su "mejor amiga" le hablaba para saber que hacía en el viaje. Aunque cada vez que hablaba con ella quedaba muy intranquilo incluso molesto, entonces era cuando decidía ignorarme.

Y así nuestra historia ha continuado por el último año con unos altibajos que provocan tortícolis. Eso me hace preguntarme ¿Acaso el también es un accidente?


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

"_Otra historia por contar"_

_**Bella POV**_

Animal, bestia, engendro del mal. ¿Se puede ser más imbécil en esta vida? Pues yo creo que el rompe récord. ¿Es que acaso su propósito en la vida es terminar con mi cordura? ¿Que pretende al traer a esa mujercita a la bienvenida de la hermana de Jasper? Ni si quiera la conoce, es mas ni Jasper la aguanta por arpía, ni digamos Alice.

-Yo creo que es retrasado –dije echando chispas.

-Lo hace por molestarte Bella, el sabe que no la soportas –susurro Alice.

-Pero es que no se que tiene en la cabeza para hacer esto, aire quizá –solté un bufido.

-Mira Bells, te ves hermosa en ese vestido azul y no ha dejado de verte desde que llego –me tomo por los hombros –Respira y ve a disfrutar de la fiesta, que seguramente Rosalie no tarda en llegar y espera conocernos con ansias, mira que dicen que mi cuñada es guapísima.

-Primero no me importa si me quiere ver hasta gastarme, el no es más que mi amigo y un tropiezo en mi vida, y segundo yo solo espero que Rosalie se sienta bien y disfrute su fiesta –Rodo los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas Bella –

Alice tenía la loca idea metida en su cabeza de que Edward siempre me quiso y no ha dejado de hacerlo, a mi me parecía que solo jugo conmigo y que cuando se aburrió me dejo y se fue por ahí de mujeriego con mil mujeres, era imposible no sentirme sumamente estúpida por haber caído en su jueguito y ser una más de su lista.

Yo había tomado una decisión, el nunca iba a saber cuánto me afecto su frialdad y su actitud indiferente, junto con Alice decidimos que él iba a ver solo lo mejor de mí que iba a arrepentirse de lo que hizo y que se diera cuenta de que lo único que iba a tener seria a esa su amiga a quien todos conocíamos menos él, vaya tonto.

Para la ocasión de hoy usaríamos un hermoso vestido de coctel, Alice lucía hermosa en un vestido negro que le quedaba como un guante, montada en unos tacones rojos y su cabello en ondas adornando su fina carita, a mi me había obligado a usar un vestido azul oscuro bien tallado con pedrería plateada en la parte superior y unos sancos –porque no eran zapatos- del mismo color, y con mi cabello hizo lo que quiso fueron casi cuatro horas las que me tuvo torturada en su casa; pero al final logro hacer varias ondas y recogerlo un poco para evitar que se me metiera el cabello en los ojos. Todos lucíamos muy elegantes, ya que los padres de Jasper eran personas importantes eran socios del mejor hospital de New York junto con el padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen, quien enviudó hace años cuando Edward nació, según me había contado en todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la muerte de su madre Elizabeth, Carlisle no ha salido con ninguna mujer a pesar de que Edward le repitiese constantemente que rehiciera su vida al lado de una buena mujer, pero este siempre decía que estaba casado con el hospital. Vivían en la mira de las revistas y periódicos, no solo por el hospital sino porque la difunta madre de Edward fue una famosa actriz, que escandalizo con su muerte tan repentina, así que aquí había desde los amigos de la familia hasta la prensa, lo que era incómodo aunque la señora Liliam Hale nos aseguró que una vez que llegara Rosalie a casa cerrarían todo y los fotógrafos se irían.

-Según me dijeron, Rosalie es muy hermosa –comentó Alice con el fin de molestar a Emmett.

-Yo vi unas fotos, y que creen chicos –interrogó Edward.

-Suéltalo –le animé.

-Es rubia –y rompimos en carcajadas dejando a Emmett callado viéndonos mal.

Lo gracioso de todo esto era que Emmett desde que se enteró que Rosalie venía a terminar sus estudios aquí a New York ataco a Jasper con mil preguntas sobre cómo era y si tenía novio, claro a Jasper no le hizo ninguna gracia gracias a la fama de mujeriego que tenia nuestro amigo, y él como buen hermano mellizo protector se negó a mostrarle la mas mínima foto de Rose, llego al extremo de esconder las fotos de la sala, y no dejarlo entrar a la sala donde se exhibían las fotos de todos los miembros de la familia por lo que tenía a al grandulón desesperado y a nosotros fascinados y muertos de risa, pocas veces el era la víctima y no el victimario.

-Atención –Llamó Liliam –Rosalie está en la entrada con mi esposo, así que guarden silencio porque ella no sabe que estamos aquí –

-Síganme chicos, podemos escondernos detrás de esta columna sin necesidad de que se tiren al suelo tras un sofá –fuimos guiados por Jasper hasta la gran columna que colindaba con la cocina.

-Yo digo que amarremos a Emmett –susurro Alice, Emmett gruñó –Solo por precaución.

-Ya basta chicos, al pobre se le va a estallar la cabeza por tanta sangre acumulada –le defendí.

-Ya, guarden silencio puedo escuchar la voz de mi hermana –

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y los flashes llenaron el recibidor, una figura alta retiro unos lentes de su rostro y los llevó a su cabeza, su padre –supongo, porque todo estaba oscuro –cerró la puerta tras él y guió a Rose más adentro, una voz cantarina así tan dulce como la de Alice salió de sus labios.

-Papi porque todo esta tan oscuro, ¿no hay nadie en casa? –Su tono era triste ¿realmente pensaría que su familia no la recibiría?

En ese momento sentí una mano sobre mi hombro desnudo, una corriente eléctrica que yo conocía muy bien se apodero de mi, odie eso con ganas, simplemente inconcebible que aun después de tanto tiempo tuviese ese efecto en mi. Lo ignoré como pude, pero me fue imposible en cuanto se acerco más a mí, se me aceleró el corazón y mi respiración se volvió irregular ¿Por qué rayos me hacia esto? ¿Quiere que me vuelva loca? Pero lo peor de todo esto era que no quería que se separara, ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas que este momento fuese eterno. Solo fui consciente de que las luces se encendieron y con rapidez retiro su mano de mí colocándose a mi lado mirando en otra dirección _y eso que se supone que fue._

Cuando enfoque mejor mi visión todos estaban rodeando a Rosalie, y solo Edward y yo permanecíamos en el mismo sitio, Alice no podía de la felicidad por conocer a su cuñada ansiaba unirla a nuestras tardes de compras que realmente solo ella disfrutaba.

-Bienvenida, espero poder conocerte mejor –saludé a Rose una vez que me acerque y la dejaron libre.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí –dijo mientras me abrazaba, un gesto que no espere pero que se sentía bien pronto nos llevaríamos muy bien lo sentía.

-Querida Rosalinda cuanto tiempo sin verte –gritó Edward mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

-Eduardo querido, ¿no conoces el peine? Te traje uno de Italia, espero sepas usarlo –

-No pierdes el sentido del humor es bueno saberlo, ven y dale un abrazo a tu hermano postizo –

La rubia vestía un hermoso conjunto de pantalones color caqui y blazer del mismo color tacos negros, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hermano de un suave color miel. Se disculpo con todos y subió a cambiarse por un atuendo más adecuado para la ocasión.

-Oye, Jasper tu hermana sí que es hermosa –dijo muy asombrado Emmett.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ella no será otra de tus conquistas te lo advierto –

-Jamás haría eso con tu hermana, pero debo admitir que me ha sorprendido mas su sencillez y naturalidad –soltó un suspiro. Jasper y Edward comenzaron a hacerle burla.

-Sabes Bella yo creo que Rosalie compartirá habitación con nosotras –comentó muy animada Alice

-Sería grandioso, me ha caído muy bien –afirme – ¿Y qué va a estudiar?

-Creo que derecho, según me ha contado Jazz tiene un buen carácter para ser abogada –

-Y será útil al tratar a Emmett, porque por lo que estoy notando lo dejo embobado –

-Yo creo que esos terminaran juntos, ella se ha sonrojado cuando él la saludo. No te parece algo lindo los Brandon salen con los Hale, se escucha bien –

-Ya deja de emparejar a la gente Alice –la regañe.

-Yo solo digo lo que mi corazón me grita, y hablando de personas que terminaran juntas… -

-No empieces, que ya suficiente tengo con lo que él me confunde como para que vengas tu y me revuelvas mas la cabeza –

-¡¿Qué hizo?! Vamos cuéntamelo todo – Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido evadir el tema, además podría jurar que ella noto lo que acababa de pasar.

-No es la gran cosa, pero cuando estábamos escondidos puso su mano en mi hombro y se fue acercando mas, pero luego encendieron las luces todos corrieron y la quito antes de que alguien lo viese pero se quedo a mi lado sin moverse hasta que yo lo hice –No le miraba la gran ciencia a lo que había pasado pero estaba segura que si no le contaba me iba a matar.

-Es en serio Bella, ¡wow! Parece que ya se está armando de valor para hablarte sobre ese tema –

-Ni lo sueñes Mary Alice, bien sabes que ese tema está prohibido entre nosotros dos, solo haría de esta situación algo más incómodo –y es que como tener una relación normal con él. Nuestro círculo de amigos era el mismo y el hecho de que nuestra relación amorosa resultase en un total fracaso no iba a afectar a nuestros amigos; así que sin firmar ningún acuerdo o siquiera decirlo no hablábamos sobre lo que hubo entre nosotros a fin de evitar peleas y que se crearan los típicos bandos, como yo apoyo a Bella o yo apoyo a Edward, así que era algo un poco difícil para ambos porque teníamos que fingir al principio…

*_Flash Back*_

Durante todo el viaje intenté no acercarme a él pero fue difícil ya que solo éramos nosotros cinco y no había muchas opciones para escapar con tan pocos integrantes. Así que me la pase bromeando con Emmett, aunque al principio quiso hacer bromas sobre Edward y yo Alice lo detuvo y la mirada de desaprobación de Jasper lo hizo desistir. Tuve que sonreír en la playa aunque cuando estuvimos tomando el sol con Alice podría jurar que Edward me estaba viendo. Esta noche estaba planeada una barbacoa al lado de la piscina, todos vestíamos shorts y camisas sin mangas porque estábamos quemados y nuestras espaldas ardían ante el más simple contacto, prometimos no volver en primer lugar porque la playa más cercana estaba a casi tres horas de viaje en auto, a la velocidad bestial a la que Edward conducía y por las quemaduras que recibimos.

Alice descansaba sobre una de las sillas con su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper, mientras Emmett luchaba con el carbón en el asador, decidí sentarme a la orilla de la piscina e introducir mis pies en el agua; se sentía tan deliciosa relajándome al instante y olvidándome de todas las tensiones de los últimos días, cuando sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola –saludó. _Y ahora si te parezco interesante_

-Hola –respondí sin mirarlo.

-Mis brazos arden, creo que se me cocinaron –bromeó, me reí con él.

-Creo que me mantendré alejada del sol por unos años, mis hombros no lo resistirán –lo mire a los ojos.

-Yo… emm… este… -titubeó, decidí que lo iba a callar, antes de que siguiera seguro empezaría con el típico diálogo de "espero quedemos como amigos" y no estaba en condiciones para escuchar eso, lo más probable era que terminara llorando con Alice y arruinaría la barbacoa, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-No digas nada –mire hacia mis pies –hay que disfrutar de las vacaciones y no quiero arruinarles el ambiente a los chicos con nuestros dramas –me levante y le tendí mi mano –vamos a ayudar a Emmett antes de que la cena se convierta en desayuno –dudo un poco, como si quisiera decir algo mas, pero luego sonrió y tomo mi mano para ir a ayudar al grandote.

Reímos como locos mientras nos dejábamos llevar por el ritmo de la música, al final todos terminamos en la piscina, haciendo bromas y jugando con la pelota justo como debía ser, luego de haber firmado el pacto.

*_Fin Flash Back*_

-No seas tan pesimista, algún día tendrán que enfrentar todo eso. No puedo creer que luego de ese día en el jardín de Jasper no lo hayan mencionado ni una vez –

-Ya basta Alice, no quiero seguir hablando de eso –Me crucé de brazos y mire a mi alrededor, todos parecían divertirse, note como Tanya se le insinuaba a Emmett –Mira eso, no lo puedo creer –señale en dirección al mal cuadro.

-¡Más le vale que se aleje de mi hermano! Esa zorra –claramente estaba que echaba chispas.

-Pero mira, Emmett está muy incómodo –

-Si no se la quita el de encima, lo hago yo-

-Tranquila –lo mejor era contenerla antes de que se le lanzara encima –Oye, Rosalie ya bajo puedo verla hablando con Jasper vamos a hacerle compañía –

-Oh! Si mi cuñada –me tomo de la mano y me halo hacia donde estaba ella, mi intento de distraerla funcionó.

Cuando estuvimos cerca la pude observar mejor, era una obra de arte en carne y hueso, luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo sangre tallado, delineando sus perfectas curvas de mangas largas y descubierto en la espalda con su cabello suelto y unos tacos del mismo tono rojo. En cuanto nos vio corrió a encontrarnos.

-Chicas, no tuve oportunidad de decirles lo hermosas que se ven esta noche –

-Gracias –sonreí tímida –Tu te ves muy bien, te queda el rojo –

-Y espera a que compartamos habitación en la universidad, seremos inseparables iremos de compras, haremos pijamadas nos maquillaremos, peinaremos a Bella veremos películas –

-Alice relaja la furia –la interrumpí

-Me parece fabuloso, mañana mismo le diré a mis padres que me mudo con ustedes –

-Ves Bella, yo sabía que mi cuñada sería una más de nosotras, seremos las mejores amigas como los tres mosqueteros pero con mas glamur y mucho estilo y tacos altos claro y el lugar de espadas un lápiz labial – Nos reímos por las ocurrencias de Alice, ella siempre llevándolo todo al límite.

-Solo tengo una pregunta –

-Dime Rosalie –

-Bella llámame Rose –asentí –disculpen se parezco pesada o algo por el estilo, pero conozco a todos los presentes excepto a la chica de cabello rubio rojizo, que habla con tu hermano Alice –

La duende me volteó a ver con un gesto de furia, no sabía que decirle. Además de que Tanya se había vestido totalmente fuera de lugar con un vestido –o tres centímetros de tela –de color rojo encendido, escote el v que se amarraba al cuello y exceso de maquillaje, estaba coqueteando con Emmett, y hace rato con Edward lo que me tenía particularmente celosa, _y después dices que no lo quieres, que no significa nada en tu vida._

-Ella es Tanya, la mejor amiga de Edward –dije un poco molesta.

-Parece que no te agrada mucho –

-La verdad es que no, pero no puedo hacer nada –

-Bueno, no importa disfrutemos del resto de la velada y de paso nos conocemos mas –

Rose era muy agradable, en Italia tuvo un novio llamado Royce que sin duda era el patán del año. Nos daba gusto que se hubiese dado cuenta de que el la engañaba con su "mejor amiga" y mas que decidiera que era hora de volver a su casa. Planeamos una noche de chicas al día siguiente, sería como nuestra propia bienvenida para Rose. Supe que sería para contar nuevamente la historia, pero no me molestaba me liberaba contarla, y esperaba que Rose me entendiera.

Edward estuvo enviándome mensajes todo el día, y durante la noche de chicas. Era algo muy extraño, pero no le vi el porqué no responderle. Me agradaba la idea de que estuviera pensando en mí, pero luego recordaba que quizá estaría con Tanya y se me iba la emoción, hasta que deje de responderle por lo que me llamo…

* * *

Esta historia tiene un poco de realidad una que he visto por ahí.

**alezzita123= **gracias por leer, se va a poner interesante :D

Nos vemos pronto! La llamada prometo que tendrá algo que las hará odiar a Edward ;)

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

"_Desastre inminente" _

_**Bella POV**_

Era el momento de las confesiones, Alice ya había traído las chucherías que comeríamos en lo que quedaba de la noche como dulces, refrescos, palomitas, chocolate –desde bebida hasta en barras y en pequeños trozos- mis amados Doritos, nachos, palitos de queso y malvaviscos, sin contar los tres litros de helado de yogurt que teníamos en la hielerita porque luego de esto se venían las películas románticas. La "noche de chicas" no había sido tan de noche, ya que Alice insistió en comenzar desde las seis en punto para que nos diera tiempo de hacer todas sus actividades y aún ahora que eran las once cuarenta y cinco dudaba que ajustaran las veinticuatro horas del día para sus disparatadas ideas, ya habíamos tenido la típica pelea de almohadas, las mascarillas, nos hicimos las uñas, jugamos juegos de mesa y ahora venía la parte que yo si disfrutaba. Nos colocamos en medio de la habitación, las camas estaban pegadas a la pared mientras los edredones y cojines descansaban en el suelo, Rose puso una mesita plegable con las primeras cosas que comeríamos, con tanta azúcar seguro no dormiría por meses.

-Es hora de empezar –chilló Alice con entusiasmo.

-No saben cómo me alegra poder compartir esto con ustedes, en Italia no tuve amigas así todas eran muy plásticas –

-Pero ya verás como con nosotras si te la pasas de lo mejor, faltan las compras y mis otros planes Rose y ya solucionaremos ese inconveniente de que no tengas un pretendiente que te agrade, claro, porque tienes muchos mi escultural cuñada –

Yo solo las escuchaba, ya que cada pocos segundos Edward me enviaba un mensaje preguntándome cualquier trivialidad o haciéndome reír.

-Isabella Swan, hazme el favor y sueltas ese móvil o te lo tiro por la ventana –Amenazó mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, es que no dejan de enviarme textos –

-Bueno ya deja eso y no respondas a menos que sea una llamada de auténtica emergencia sentenció –

Alice le contó a Rose como conoció a Jasper, como se enamoraron y todo el teatro que han vivido ambos, era como una película color de rosa no cabía duda que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Yo como conocía ya la historia -además de haberla vivido con ella- me aburrí a medio relato y comencé a comer todo lo que había en la mesa, acabe con los chocolates y me disponía a tomar unas galletas saladas con algo de atún cuando la música estrepitosa de mi celular me hizo saltar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Rose, que estaba inmersa en el relato de Alice. Mire la pantalla y me quede helada, Edward me estaba llamando a esta hora.

-Es… Edward –dije mientras les mostraba la pantalla.

-Pues responde vamos ¡ya! –me ordenó Alice.

Como pude tome nuevamente mi teléfono y pulse el botón para contestar.

-Hola –saludé un poco confusa. ¡_Un poco! Por favor si es un logro que aun recuerdes respirar._

-¿Porque me ignoras? –dijo un poco molesto, lo que me causo risa.

-Yo no he hecho eso, no sé de qué me hablas –respondí entre risas.

-Basta de juegos Bella, se que en estos momentos soy el tema de conversación entre tu Rosalie y Alice y me parece algo totalmente fuera de lugar que hablen de alguien que no se puede defender por no estar presente –las palabras salían a borbotones sin dar tregua a los pulmones para inhalar.

-Déjame contarte algo señor egocéntrico –comencé soltando todo mi veneno –No te creas tan importante como para protagonizar mis pláticas, es mas tu nombre no ha sido mencionado ni una sola vez, si me haces el favor y dejas de inventar cosas solo para alimentar tu pobrecito ego –dolía tratarlo así, pero él se lo buscó ¿Qué objeto tenía llamarme para reclamarme eso?

-Y cada vez más me convenzo de que Tanya tenía razón, nunca debí relacionarme contigo –masculló. La irá se fue apoderando de mi y sin más le solté unas cuantas verdades.

-Pues si tanta razón tiene tu amiga Tanya, vete con ella y ya deja de molestarme porque con tus estúpidas actitudes lo único que haces es darme sueño –y le colgué.

Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Me odiaba por esto, por llorar y por haber confiado en el ¿_quién es la tonta ahora? ¿_Cómo se atrevía a decirme todo aquello? ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que me tratase de esa forma? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y aún no decidía qué sentimiento era el más embargante si el enojo, la indignación, el dolor o la decepción. Quería tenerle frente a mí y golpearle o aventarle el queso caliente de los nachos, _algo extremista ¿no lo crees? _Es que no entendía que sus palabras me herían, o ¿lo hacía con ese propósito? Y yo pensando que no era tan egoísta, todo lo hacía con el fin de reírse un rato de mí con Tanya, es mas podía escucharlos reírse de la tonta de Bella, si pensaba que iba a jugar conmigo una vez mas estaba muy equivocado desde este momento solo le iba a regalar mi desconfianza.

Ahora debía pensar en algo rápido, antes de derrumbarme ahí frente a las chicas arruinándole la bienvenida a la universidad y el resto de la noche de chicas, prefería sufrir en silencio por mi idiotez sin que nadie me viera, y es que odiaba sentirme así, me odiaba a mí misma por dejar que cada cosa que él hiciera me afectara tan directamente, me odiaba por preocuparme por él, pero me odiaba más por quererle tanto.

Limpié mi rostro con la manga de peluche de mi camisa, tomé fuerzas de donde no las tenía recordándome a mí misma lo bestia que era, que siempre le hacía caso a la "facilita" de Tanya. Respire profundo y me volteé para ver a las chicas por vez primera desde que respondí el teléfono, no habían dicho ni pío me dejaron levantarme bruscamente y mirar darles la espalda viendo hacia la puerta.

-Y bien –Comenzó Alice -¿Qué sucedió Bella? –una sonrisa cínica se dibujaba en mis labios.

-Pues el fantástico Edward llama reclamando cosas que no le conciernen, no tiene ningún derecho –me reí, pero en lugar de sonar ligera para restarle importancia como yo deseaba, sonó más bien histérica, desesperada.

-Ven –me llamó Rose –Siéntate, sabes que es mejor descargarlo todo –suspiré, tenía razón. Describí con detalle la llamada, añadiendo el porqué de mi reacción ganando miradas de asombro y de enojo por parte de Rosalie, Alice se limitaba a acariciar mi espalda consolándome susurrándome que todo iba a estar bien. Luego de eso me convertí en el centro de atención, ya que Rose quería saber porque las cosas estaban como estaban, era una de las pocas veces en que pensaba en él llena de resentimientos y no pensando que pasaba algo por alto, como si aquella vez a la orilla de la piscina quiso decirme algo más.

El resto de la noche pasó sin novedad, hablamos un rato mas hasta que las golosinas se terminaron. Vimos unas cuantas películas y no sé en qué momento me quede dormida porque la última película que recuerdo haber visto fue "The Notebook".

.

..

...

-Imperdonable, sencillamente ¡Imperdonable! –Chilló Alice, dejando a todas con cara de sorpresa.

-Tranquilízate Ali –intervino Rose -¿Qué sucede? –Durante las últimas semanas Rosalie Alice y yo nos habíamos convertido en inseparables mejores amigas, cada paso que dábamos era juntas. Jasper estaba que irradiaba felicidad por los poros, ver a su hermana con su novia y mejor amiga era lo que siempre soñó. Si somos algo extremas pero la amistad solo fluye, no se fuerza.

-Es que no puedo creer que hayan planeado algo y no me lo comentaran, me siento sumamente ofendida –

-Mira Alice, si no hablas claro acabaré sin uñas –dije mientras escondía mis manos bajo la mesa.

-Es que –se atragantó con su soda de dieta –No puedo decir nada, pero… No puedo tener secretos con ustedes, aunque si lo digo arruinaré todo y no me lo podría perdonar jamás…-

-Está bien pequeña –habló en tono conciliador Rose –Si no estás cómoda no te obligaremos a nada. Además si es una sorpresa pronto Bella y yo lo sabremos –sonrió sincera.

-Claro duendecita, mejor termina tu comida y guarda tu celular para más tarde –y claro yo ya sabía de qué sorpresa hablaba.

-Lo siento no debí exaltarme es solo que nunca me había sucedido esto, pero me encargaré que no vuelva a pasar -

Almorzamos las tres juntas como todos los días, los chicos se excusaron diciendo que debían buscar unas piezas para el auto de Emmett, cosa que solo Rosalie y Alice creyeron. Desde esa noche nunca le he vuelto a hablar a Edward, notaba en su rostro el arrepentimiento pero yo no quería verlo, seguía muy resentida con él, sus palabras dolieron y una vez que estuve sola casi me deshago llorando…

*_Flash Back*_

Las chicas estaban aún dormidas, luego de otra de nuestras extremas noches de chicas, la tercera desde que Rosalie llego, decidí que me iría a bañar mientras esperaba que se levantaran. Salí de la ducha ya vestida con la intención de despertarlas para irnos a almorzar algo, ya daban cerca de las dos de la tarde y moría de hambre; pero sus rostros tan tranquilos me llenaron de ternura y las dejé dormir. Se me ocurrió que podría ir a ver a mamá, ya la extrañaba. Les deje una nota especificando donde estaría y que no regresaría sino hasta mañana, tome mi bolso, las llaves de mi volvo negro -regalo de graduación- y baje corriendo las escaleras deseosa de ver a Esme.

Rápido llegue a la zona donde vivíamos desde que nos mudamos, una bastante exclusiva debo decir, ya que Esme ganaba muy bien. El tipo calvito –el portero- me abrió las rejas sin ningún problema, conduje un poco más hasta encontrar al lado izquierdo la hermosa casa blanca con un amplio jardín frente a ella, con arbustos de rosas y por allá cerca de las ventanas, mis favoritos, unos girasoles, estacioné en el garaje entrando por el jardín trasero, pasé junto a la piscina y a al pequeño kiosco para las barbacoas. Deslice la puerta de vidrio y descubrí a una linda Esme llena de harina, su cabello recogido en un moño y su delantal con letras garabateadas "La mejor Mamá".

-¿Aún tienes ese vejestorio? –pregunté haciéndola saltar en su sitio y regalándome esa sonrisa tan bonita suya.

-Lo hiciste para mí en primer grado, es un tesoro. Ven dale un poco de amor a tu madre –extendió los brazos hacia mí. La abracé sin pensar, como extrañaba su olor tan dulce y con un toque floral.

-Te extrañé demasiado –

-Pues eso tiene solución, ven toma un delantal y ayúdame con las galletas y un pastel para Emmett –dijo tendiéndome mi delantal azul.

-¿Para Emmett? –interrogué bastante confundida colocándome mi delantal.

-Me pidió ayuda y sabes que no pude negarme, el pastel es para comerlo con los chicos como premió por ayudarles eso de parte mía –sonrío. Ella no tenía remedio consentía a los chicos como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

-¿Y las galletas? ¿Ayudar a Emmett? Que yo sepa solo están reparando el Jeep –

-Creo que son para pedirle a una chica que salga con él –continúo revolviendo los huevos con la harina que había dejado hace un rato. Tome el cortador en forma de corazón y comencé a colocarlo sobre la masa que ya tenía extendida sobre una bandeja.

-¡Esa debe ser Rosalie! –Exclamé feliz – Yo sabía que Jasper iba a terminar viendo que Emmett se había vuelto un bruto detrás de ella, y eso que solo lleva un mes aquí –realmente me alegraba que Emmett tuviera el permiso de Jasper para invitar a Rosalie a salir, además de que ella siempre decía que él era tan tierno y bromista que se la pasaba bien a su lado, y siempre que lo tenía cerca se sonrojaba muy tenue.

-Pero no digas nada porque me hicieron prometer guardar silencio, aunque claro a ti no te puedo ocultar nada –

-Claro mamá, no sé cómo me podré contener pero tengo que lograrlo para que todo salga bien –

Jugamos con la harina y a lanzarnos la mezcla del pastel y un poco de merengue; nos llevo más limpiar la cocina que cocinar en sí. Al final colocamos en cada galleta una letra que al juntarlas decían "¿Me harías el honor de salir conmigo?" sin duda Emmett era un romántico meloso pero muy tierno.

Desde la llamada no me permití un momento sola, siempre estaba con las chicas y por las noches me quedaba leyendo hasta caer dormida o escuchaba música a todo volumen con el fin de no pensar, pues sabía que una vez dejara mi mente vagar no pararía hasta hacerme miserable. Esa noche pensé en dormir con mi madre, así que me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme el pijama. Me bañe en mi bañera _Como te extrañé _y luego de vestirme me descubrí mirando cada foto pegada en el muro, en el espejo y en las mesitas a cada lado de la cama, como deseé volver a vivir cada momento de esos en el que no conocía la decepción, en que solo me preocupaba salir, la escuela, mis amigos, mi madre. Era tan ajena al dolor que sufriría, a toda esta pena rabia y resentimiento que me llenaba, solo me di cuenta que estaba llorando porque mire la lágrima sobre el cristal de la retratera que sostenía en mis manos, exhibía una muy feliz Bella, con Ángela –mi amiga del colegio- y Alice, al inicio de mi vida en la universidad. ¿Quién diría que justo el día en que se tomó esa foto yo me arruinaría de un modo tan monumental la vida? Ese día conocí a Edward.

La noche fue espantosa, el hueco en mi pecho me impedía permanecer acostada. Sentada ahí en el suelo llorando como una estúpida, por alguien que quizá ni siquiera se acordaba que yo existía, que ni le molestaba si yo sufría o no, o si continuaba respirando. ¿Qué le había hecho yo? ¿Porqué querer a alguien que no lo hace con la misma intensidad? Aunque lo peor de todo no era eso, sino fingir ante él y todos que no pasaba nada, que Bella era fuerte y que todo lo que sucedió no era más que otra etapa de mi vida que ya estaba superada. Pero como dolía sonreír cuando lo único que quería era llorar. Quería olvidarlo, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma pero siempre hacía algo que me impedía hacerlo completamente, una sonrisa una mirada, una acción que me hacía cuestionar mi decisión, y deseaba que nada de eso me afectara pero simplemente no podía era algo más grande que yo, que mis fuerzas y mi voluntad, el estúpido e irracional amor que le tenía. A ratos pensara que no era así, y se me hiciera fácil engañarme pensando que ya lo estaba olvidando, pero cuando la realidad me golpeaba lo hacía tan fuerte que me dejaba abatida varios días y ya más de un año de vivir esta situación me estaba cansando, y mi masoquismo me impedía alejarme de él, aunque tampoco notaba que Edward tuviese la intención de alejarse de mí.

Solo fui consciente que amaneció por la dulce voz de Esme al otro lado de mi puerta llamándome para desayunar. Acababa de pasar la noche en vela, a pesar de que las últimas horas dejé de llorar no logré dormir me quedé ahí viendo a la pared con la mente en blanco cegada por el dolor.

*_Fin Flash Back*_

Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacar la fatídica noche del domingo hoy era el gran día de Emmett y me necesitaba en una pieza, solo esperaba que Rosalie no se espantara.

Me despedí de ambas quedando de acuerdo para poder irnos juntas a mi casa, donde supuestamente mi madre nos invitaba a cenar, que no era del todo mentira pero era la mejor excusa para sacar a Rosalie sin hacerla sospechar. Caminé rumbo a la librería del campus para comprar un libro de mi asignatura de literatura del siglo XVIII. Al salir con mi nuevo libro, en las manos iba acariciando la portada como si se tratara de alguna joya -que para mí sí lo era- cuando choque con algo.

-Lo despistada no se te quita –dijo en tono socarrón.

-Y a ti lo grosero –prácticamente le escupí las palabras al rostro.

-¿Algún día no estarás a la defensiva? –

-¿Algún día dejaras de fastidiarme? –

-Porque es tan imposible hablar tranquilamente contigo Bella, siempre tienes algún insulto preparado o algo con que atacarme, ciertamente no te comprendo –masculló

-Es difícil no ser así con alguien como tu –

-A que te refieres con eso-

-Piensas que todo el mundo tiene que estar a tus pies, que si tu estas de buen humor todos debemos estarlo, y si estas enojado tenemos que calarnos tus malas caras y negativas –no me estaba midiendo y no importaba –Eres… un… desgraciado Bipolar –Estaba dispuesta a largarme pero me detuvo.

-Siempre lo supe –negó con la cabeza –Que tú serías mi desastre inminente, que por más que quisiera no podría evitarlo, solo tú eres capaz de decirme las cosas a la cara –Y con un demonio, sonrío de la forma en que me dejaba como imbécil mirándolo. _Cada día lo noto más estúpido._ Sus palabras me confundían, no sabía que decir me estaba llamando su desastre personal, inminente algo que no podía evitar. Pero ¿A qué se refería con eso? Lo analizaría mas tarde.

-Ya te lo dije bipolar –sentencié.

-Trata de calmarte –vi como tomo una gran bocanada de aire –Y discúlpame por la llamada, sé que no estuvo bien de mi parte reclamar nada, no suelo pensar bien cuando estoy molesto –hizo un mohín.

-No hay problema, eso paso hace tiempo –susurré, aunque agradecía que se disculpara porque eso me dolió.

-Qué tal si para compensarte almorzamos mañana –dijo sonriendo nuevamente, al paso que íbamos me pediría que me lanzara de un puente y le diría que sí.

-Solo si puedo escoger a donde ir –

-Me parece excelente, nos vemos en tu casa –se despidió y beso mi mejilla. Lo siguiente no lo vi venir, me envolvió en sus brazos y me dio un largo abrazo dejándome con los pies a varios metros del suelo, luego me bajo y se fue riendo muy complacido. Rápido me volteé pues sentía mi cara tan roja que iba a explotar.

* * *

**Hola! :D Eme aquí emocionada por sus reviews! ;) Espero les este gustando, eso me anima a seguir! :D  
**

**Banny Cullen Masen: **Yo odiaría a cualquier ex novio que me haga algo como esa llamada, lo mato! Me alegra que te guste nos leemos ;)

**lis3011: **Hace como un año y unos meses, es algo disparatado pero por ahí te lo puse ;)

**Pronto tendré mas de esta loca historia, solo les adelanto que si habrá un Edward POV! :D pronto no coman ansias! ;) Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

"¿_Algo más?"_

_**Bella POV**_

Corrí hacia mi habitación esperando que me diera tiempo de vestirme más o menos decente para la cena de hoy, ya que me detuve demasiado leyendo mi nuevo libro en una de las bancas de afuera de mi campus. Mi madre organizaba este tipo de reuniones a cada momento cuando sentía que no la visitaba lo suficiente, solo que esta vez la perfecta excusa con la que nos compró fue con lo de Emmett y Rosalie, claro esta última no tenía ni idea de nada. Me di una rápida ducha, me sorprendí que las chicas no estaban cuando entre a la habitación lo más probable es que Alice la estuviese torturando ahora mismo en casa de Jasper, peinándola maquillándola y quien sabe que más cosas. Por suerte que me había salvado de esa tortura, solo Dios se podía imaginar cómo me hacía miserable que jugaran a la barbie Bella, por lo que hoy sería libre de usar algún vestido escogí un par de vaqueros un poco gastados, una blusa sin mangas color blanco con detalles en plateado, unos tacos altos plateados también al igual que los aretes y un bolso a juego, sin duda era más fácil vestirme sola. Decidí no usar demasiado maquillaje, un poco de rímel y delinear mis ojos nada en mis labios –nunca me gusto usar nada- y salí intentando no pensar demasiado porque en mi mente ya se estaba abriendo paso lo de "desastre inminente" y no tenía ánimos para comenzar a quedarme sin aire o sentirme abatida durante la cena, la disfrutaría. Ya era tarde, estaba todo oscuro cuando salí al aparcamiento. Me fui acercando al tiempo que buscaba las llaves dentro de mi bolso, casi las tiro al suelo cuando note una figura recostada en la parte trasera de mi volvo, solté un grito ahogado y me enrede con mis propios pies al intentar retroceder, ya podía sentir el asfalto en mi espalda y el dolor que eso me causaría pero no paso, al abrir mis ojos unos fuertes brazos me sostenían, y me tope con los ojos esmeralda causantes de mis delirios.

-Lo siento por asustarte –parecía en verdad apenado.

-No te preocupes, pero debes saber que una visita en mi coche a esta hora no ha sido tu mejor idea –sonreí para que dejara su triste expresión.

-Creo que debí esperarte afuera de tu habitación, así habría evitado que casi te infartaras –

-¿Esperarme? ¿Para qué? –

-Me iré contigo a la cena de Esme –sonrió de forma torcida.

-Y ya me pediste permiso –jugué con él. Está de más entre nosotros esa clase de formalismos.

-No es necesario, sabía que no te opondrías –me guió hacia el auto –pero si quieres te puedo llevar un pergamino con sello y toda la cosa –

-No seas payaso, apresúrate que vamos tarde –no me había fijado en su atuendo, llevaba unos pantalones negros junto con una camisa gris con detalles con hilo color plata, un saco negro y zapatos negros _jajaja combinan. _Una vez en la carretera me percate que no sabía por qué decidió ir conmigo a la reunión.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu amado volvo plateado? –

-A mi coche nada –respondió tranquilamente.

-Y entonces porqué…-me interrumpió.

-Isabella, ¿Es necesario tener en mal estado mi coche para compartir un momento con una buena amiga? –sonó bastante indignado.

-No, supongo que no pero… -no estaba segura de cómo continuar.

-Pero qué –me apremió.

-Nunca pareces interesado en pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, entonces me sorprende –me encogí de hombros.

-Nunca se puede quedar bien contigo –vi de reojo como se cruzaba de brazos, _y aquí viene otro cambio de humor, _apreté mis manos entorno al volante.

-Sabes a que me refiero, no hagas un drama por favor –

-Y ahora soy dramático, no te quejes después porque te evito –

-Y quien se queja, ni que tu compañía fuese la mejor –destile veneno con cada palabra pronunciada, incluso con las que no dije. Noté como suspiraba y pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-Ya basta de pelear, cada vez que nos vemos tenemos discusiones del tamaño del universo –

-No es por decisión mía, te recuerdo –

-Bella –dijo en tono aburrido

-Sí –concedí –Tienes razón, siempre hacemos una tragedia griega donde no la hay –

-Pondré algo de música, mejor que cantemos a que nos matemos –

Pronto comenzamos a cantar "Neutron star collision" de muse, parecíamos dos locos cantando y aunque a ratos desafinábamos nos reíamos pues disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos.

-¿Qué nos pasó? –preguntó después de un rato, ahora sonaba everybody talks.

-A que te refieres –

-A cuando solíamos hacer cosas así de espontáneas, cuando solamente reíamos sin importar que –

-Las circunstancias nos llevaron a esto –señale, bien sabría a que cosa estaba haciendo alusión sin que yo lo mencionara. Me estacioné en el garaje –Bien ya estamos aquí, fue… un viaje interesante-

-Lo mismo digo –

Entramos y nos esperaba una muy sonriente Esme en su precioso vestido café.

-Pero que bueno es ver que ustedes no llegan peleando –dijo al tiempo que me daba un abrazo –Edward, estoy un poco resentida me tienes en el más vil de los olvidos –luego lo abrazo a él también.

-Lo siento, prometo venir más seguido –le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Eso espero, no sabes cuantas galletas y pasteles he tenido que regalar porque nadie viene a comerlos –hizo un mohín, la indirecta también me caló a mí.

-¡Que! –Gritó Emmett desde la sala –Eso es un pecado –comenzó a acercarse a nosotros –Esme, yo me sacrificare por todos y me comeré todos esos pasteles de los que hablas –puso su mano en el hombro de mi madre.

-¡Ay pero que noble! –dijo Jasper una vez que se situó al lado de Edward.

-Todo un mártir –mi madre se unió a nuestra broma.

-Eres un glotón Emmett, sin remedio –

-Que tú no aproveches los dones de tu madre, no quiere decir que yo no pueda hacerlo –se excusó.

Luego de escuchar como el pobrecito Emmett salvaría el mundo comiendo pasteles nos concentramos en el plan de esta noche "conquistar a Rosalie". La cena transcurriría normal, como tantas otras veces, pero al momento del postre todos recibiríamos un cheesecake y Rosalie la caja con las galletas.

-Entonces Bella, tú te vas con Esme a la cocina y traes la caja mientras Alice distrae a Rosalie con alguna cosa de chicas –me explicó Jasper, me sorprendió que estuviese tan encantado con todo esto.

-Espero no perderme en el camino a la cocina –me di el placer de hacerles una broma.

-Bella no me hagas esto –por primera vez vi a Emmett muy nervioso, sin duda Rose le importaba mucho –Jasper prosigue.

-Gracias –continuó el rubio – Y cuando todos tengamos nuestro postre Emmett se levantara de su sitio y abrirá la caja que este frente a Rosalie –finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Solo tengo una pregunta –dijo Edward, Emmett asintió para que hablara -¿Cómo lograron que Alice no los asesinara por hacer esto a sus espaldas? –

-No salimos bien librados –Emm hizo una mueca –Debo cargar sus bolsas de compra por una semana, siento que será la última vez que use mis brazos –

-Y yo debo planearle algo tan "romántico" como eso –Jasper señaló la caja en la encimera.

-Chicos –apareció mi mamá por la puerta de vaivén de la cocina –Veo el porche de Alice desde la ventana, tomen posiciones –era toda una misión lo que estábamos teniendo.

La cena transcurrió normal, llena de bromas insinuaciones y miradas cómplices. Como siempre se las arreglaron para dejarme al lado de Edward. Ya casi era hora de ir por el postre, solo esperábamos la señal de Emmett.

-Así que Edward, haz firmado un tratado de paz con Bella –comentó Jasper, ganando que este se atragantara con su bebida y mis mejillas se tornaran rojas –primera vez que no se pelean en una cena –

-Ey, tienes razón querido Jasper –esta vez fue Emmett, _genial y ahora esto_ –Que habrá pasado en ese auto picaros – se aprovecharon de que mi madre estaba hablando por teléfono en la cocina.

-Nada –susurre, quise decirlo más alto y así restarle importancia pero no encontraba mi voz. Edward permanecía callado a mi lado, no podía estudiar su rostro porque sabía que eso solo haría que me molestaran más.

-¡Bella! Que le hiciste a Edward que no habla –interrogó Alice, ya me las pagaría.

-Eres una golosa, le comiste la lengua –dijo rompiendo en carcajadas el grandote. Baje la mirada a la mesa, podía sentir mi rostro caliente tenía tanta vergüenza.

-Ya basta chicos –por primera vez habló Edward, _ya era hora de que se defendiera –_Dejen de reírse a costillas de Bella y mías –

-Yo creo que es hora del postre –entro Esme a salvar la situación –Verdad Emmett –este abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Cla…ro –tartamudeó.

Hicimos todo de acuerdo al plan. Emmett abrió la caja y los ojos de Rosalie casi se salen de sus cuencas.

-Es… ¿para mí? –preguntó una muy sonrojada Rose.

-Sí… ¿Qué dices? –Emmett se veía tan indefenso, a pesar de su enorme tamaño. Ella lo volteó a ver, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Me encantaría –y le dio un tierno abrazo. Se veían tan felices.

-No puedo esperar a ver que hace cuando le pida que sea su novia –susurró mi mamá lo suficientemente alto para que los cuatro la escucháramos.

-Emmett es un romántico empedernido –concedió Alice.

El regreso a casa fue bastante incómodo, hablamos acerca de la cena y justo cuando por error se me escapó decir que mataría a Emmett me quise lanzar por la ventana.

-El suele ser muy imprudente –dijo viendo por la ventana claramente incómodo.

-Lo sé, pero sentía mi cabeza explotar por la vergüenza –sacudí mi cabeza.

-Por suerte Esme llegó a salvarnos –

-No sabes el alivio que sentí –suspiré.

-Pero ya las pagarán, tenlo por seguro –rió de forma macabra.

Me estacioné donde siempre, daban cerca de las once de la noche y yo sentía que me iba a caer de sueño. Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta de mi edificio.

-Bien, supongo que te veo mañana –

-Recuerda que tú eliges –me recordó.

-Se me antoja comida italiana –

-La Bella Italia será entonces –sonrió.

-Buenas noches –me despedí dispuesta a darme la vuelta y subir por las escaleras. Pero el tenía otros planes, me abrazó acunando mi cabeza en su pecho y yo disfrute de su exquisito aroma varonil, mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, le devolví el abrazo. Luego de unos segundos me soltó y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches a ti también –solo logre asentir.

Subí como pude hasta el tercer piso, entre en la habitación y ahí me esperaban dos pares de ojos unos grises y otros miel, con la palabra interrogatorio tatuada en la frente. Tragué en seco, me esperaba una larga noche.

...

Caminaba por un extenso pasillo, tenía la certeza que iba a alguna clase el problema era que no sabía cuál. Sentí un apretón en mi mano derecha, una fría mano entorno a la mía me giré para comprobar lo que mi corazón ya sabía, y ahí estaba Edward en todo su esplendor dedicándome esa hipnotizante sonrisa suya. Acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al mío susurrando mi nombre, podía sentir su aliento rozar mis labios y justo cuando iba a acortar la distancia entre ambos algo lo apartaba de mi, Tanya. Con su sonrisa de fácil y su lápiz labial barato tomaba a Edward del cuello y lo besaba con pasión, y este le correspondía. En ese momento deseaba correr pero mis piernas parecían hechas de cemento, no se movían ni un centímetro y era obligada a presenciar la escena.

...

Desperté con la frente llena de sudor y una terrible sensación en el pecho, mi subconsciente me recordaba que no debía flaquear ante Edward. Por más que yo quisiera aun recordaba cómo había creído más en Tanya que en mí.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, agradecí con el alma no tener clases hoy pues todo el departamento de literatura se encontraba en una junta de dos días, por lo que también mañana estaría libre. El sueño estaba causando estragos en mi pobre cordura, aun después de ducharme no pude sacar la última imagen de mi mente consciente, era atroz en toda su forma ¿cómo concentrarme en parecer un poco menos loca si mi subconsciente me castigaba de esa manera? _Este solo evoca tus deseos, bien lo sabes. _Supongo que tanta confusión el día de ayer me tenía bastante aturdida.

-¡Rayos! –grité llevando mis manos a la cabeza. Ayer, esa era la palabra clave que detonó mi alerta. Había olvidado por completo el almuerzo de "disculpas" de Edward, corrí como desquiciada hacia mi clóset debía verme presentable por si acaso se le ocurría aparecer con la loca de Tanya. Tome unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa de gasa color aqua con estampado floral, unos botines negros y mi bolso negro. Me hice una coleta alta aprovechando de que usaba aretes grandes, maquillaje ligero; cuando me disponía a salir me di cuenta de que no tenía ni hora ni lugar donde verlo, me senté frustrada en el sofá de la salita, tampoco podía esperar que apareciera en mi coche como ayer o que tocase mi puerta. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta _No puede ser._ Abrí la puerta y sí, era Edward.

-Hola –saludó sonriente y estudiándome de arriba hacia abajo. El lucía unos vaqueros gastados, una camisa verde con las mangas hasta los codos.

-Hola-asentí claramente nerviosa.

-Tu auto o el mío –

-Lo justo es que tú conduzcas –

-Vamos –me dejó caminar al frente, hasta que salimos. Luego me tendió su brazo y lo tomé, tenía ciertas costumbres del siglo pasado y me causaban risa y ternura.

Subimos a su volvo y pronto íbamos de camino a la Bella Italia.

-Muy lindo el detalle de Emmett –dije rompiendo el silencio.

-Si mal no recuerdo a ti no te gustan esas exageraciones –me conocía demasiado bien.

-Algo así de íntimo no es malo, es tierno. Si ya hablamos de esos que pintan puentes y lanzan de aviones me parece exagerado –

-O esos que cantan en medio de la calle mientras todos los ven –se estremeció.

-Te imaginas si a alguno le dijeran: NO –nos reímos.

-Ese miedo lo tenemos todos –

-Supongo que sí, pero a veces se deben correr riesgos por lo que se quiere –

-Pero en ocasiones la decepción vence al deseo –

-Si se quiere lo suficiente sale triunfador –le dimos un gran giro a la conversación, esto no llevaría a nada bueno, lo sentía.

-A veces no se trata solo de cariño –suspiró.

-Y si no es así ¿entonces de qué? –

-Hay algo más fuerte que eso, que si se tiene lastima más que el cariño –estaba claramente frustrado.

-Pues si eso es más fuerte nunca se ha querido de verdad –

-No sabes lo que dices –masculló.

-Claro que lo sé, cuando se quiere a una persona se hace lo imposible por ella sin importar qué. Nada puede ser tan fuerte como para alejarte del ser querido, a menos que lo que se sienta no sea verdadero –ahora discutíamos acalorados, seguro terminaríamos gritándonos como siempre.

-Es imposible que entiendas a lo que me refiero –no sé en qué momento detuvo el coche –Si no lo has sentido no sabrás de que hablo–y en ese momento sus palabras tomaron sentido, forma, color en mi cabeza, AMOR, eso era el sentimiento más fuerte que el cariño capaz de hacer que alguien se encerrara tanto en sí misma evitando el dolor del rechazo del ser amado. Me sentía tan tonta.

-Y quien dice que no he sentido eso que dices –sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas. Giré mi rostro hacia la ventana.

-Nunca lo has demostrado –sonó bastante triste.

-Y tú que sabes nunca estas tan cerca como para saberlo –mis ojos picaban, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo y si no quedábamos bien tendríamos que alejarnos y no soportaría estar lejos de él, claro que no.

-Vamos a almorzar, no se me antoja perder la reservación –masculló. Yo solo asentí, y el arrancó el coche. Continué mirando por la ventana, no tenía sentido seguir con esto si se iba a portar así, pero solo rogué que no pasara algo más.

* * *

**Hola! :D Traté de actualizar ayer pero no tenía luz ¬¬ y mi portátil estaba mas descargada que mi cel T-T sufrí mucho. Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que le dice la vocecita en la cabeza de Bella, generalmente la ignora xD Las fotos de toda la ropa estarán en mi perfil! :D por capítulo!**

**Pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo, aún no decido si el siguiente es Edward POV, aunque va ganando la idea :D Edward es un bruto pero pronto veremos que pasa por su cabecita loca ;). **

**Jazzy Twilight: Gracias! :D Y claro las mejores amigas son lo mejor y mas si es una como Alice. Con respecto a Tanya casi se me incendia el teclado escribiendo semejante blasfemia, pero ya veras porque ;) **

**lis3011: El siguiente creo que sera Edward POV, y gracias por seguir la historia! :D**

**Guest: Por los momentos aire, jajaja pero es que a veces es un burro suele pasar.**

**Rocio 16 Swan: Si así soy yo, me encanta poner a la gente en su lugar y Bella no se queda atrás, ya verás como se sabe defender esta chica.**

**Gracias por las que leen sin dejar review, aunque si me dejaran uno sería feliz ;;) **

**Sin más nos vemos probablemente mañana por la noche o el lunes! Sueñen con Edward!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

"_Lidiando con mi Idiotez" _

_**Edward POV**_

Nadie entendía el porqué de mi decisión, es más a veces ni yo mismo lo hacía. Me sentía atrapado en mis malas decisiones, amarrado por algo que yo mismo me había buscado. _Nunca me quisiste escuchar, sabías a que te atenías con esa loca y aún así seguiste, _me castigaba mentalmente. No había tenido un solo día en que no me arrepintiera de ser tan crédulo y tan poco imaginativo como para no darme cuenta de lo que Tanya me había dicho. La lucha interna a la que me sometía cada noche me dejaba bastante abatido y por lo general de mal humor en las mañanas, solo su hermosa sonrisa y ese cálido rubor en sus mejillas conseguía arrancarme suspiros. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo Tanya para desconfiar de Bella? Ahora carecía de total sentido, pero en aquel momento parecía ser lo mejor. Ella era mi mejor amiga y se supone que un verdadero amigo desea solo el bien de la otra persona pero aparentemente hay quienes son más egoístas…

*_Flash Back*_

Estaba organizando mejor mi tiempo para poder compartirlo con Tanya, se sentía realmente mal por la situación en su familia, vivir con unos padres que se la pasan peleando, gritándose y faltándose al respeto no era nada fácil. La había visto llorar desconsolada en mis brazos, como deseaba que ella no sufriera nadie merecía vivir así, y lo peor de todo es que su padre no la apoyaba en la carrera que había escogido –diseño gráfico- él quería que fuese una buena abogada y se encargara del bufete de la familia y no estuviera jugando a hacer palitos en la computadora. Por todo esto trataba de hacerla feliz y verla sonreír, aunque me dolía no estar con mi Bella la hermosa castaña dueña de mi corazón. Me sentía emocionado, ya que mañana terminaría mis exámenes y le había prometido a Bella llevarla a cenar. La culpa me comía porque anoche me fui al cine con Tanya y ciertamente no fue idea mía sino más bien de ella que me llamo diciendo que la habían dejado tirada sin tener como regresar al campus. Lo que fue una mentira, solo una excusa para sacarme de mi estresante rutina de estudios. Eso me pareció un poco raro pero pensé que si ya estaba afuera debía de aprovecharlo, pero me sentía mal pues Bella me había llamado pidiéndome que nos viéramos en las bancas de afuera de su edificio, aunque fuese solo por un momento pero negué al ver la pila de libros frente a mí me faltaban al menos unos cinco capítulos por libro y la noche no iba a ser eterna. Suerte que llegamos antes de las once de la noche y pude terminar de leer todo justo a las cinco de la mañana, mi examen era a las nueve y pude dormir aunque fuera unas pocas horas.

Me sentía liberado pues tenía la tarde libre para estudiar y quizá dormiría un poco, debía verme presentable para mi preciosa y maravillosa novia, añoraba tenerla entre mis brazos hacerla sentir que estaba segura y aspirar el delicioso aroma de su cabello. Fue entonces que sonó mi celular.

"_Espero te haya ido bien en tu examen, no puedo esperar para verte ¿almorzamos juntos? Te quiero. B"_

Sonreí como un idiota enamorado, _Enamorado el mujeriego Cullen esto sí que es sorpresivo. _Me asusté por mis propias palabras, y más por las evocadas por mi subconsciente que ciertamente tenía razón, jamás pensé que esto me pasaría a mí pero como se dice "a todos nos llega la horma de nuestro zapato". Rápido le respondí.

"_Claro que me fue bien, es tu novio de quien hablamos. Lamento no poder almorzar contigo preciosa, pero si quiero ir de vacaciones con todos debo estudiar como bendito toda la tarde. Te llamo en la noche para darte muchos besos. Te quiero E."_

Claro que deseaba verla, ahora mismos si me fuese posible pero me vencía el cansancio y sin querer me dormí ahí recostado sobre el sofá de mi habitación.

El sonido de mi teléfono me despertó, era la terrible alarma anunciando que debía comenzar a devorar libros. Con pesadez me deslicé hasta la mesa y apague la alarma, me dirigí a mi baño y me duche con agua fría para despertarme por completo. Me vestí con pijama dispuesto a no volver a salir en todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, daban como las cuatro de la tarde y planeaba dormir alrededor de la una de la mañana, era buena hora considerando que tenía demasiado que leer.

Ya llevaba dos libros completos cuando recordé que tenía un celular, lo tomé de la mesa sin pensar y vi un mensaje de Bella.

"_La modestia no es tu amiga ¿verdad? Espero tu llamada, esta noche terminaré el reporte de mi libro llama después de las nueve. Besos. B"_

Quedaban tres horas para eso, así que decidí que continuaría estudiando estando pendiente de la hora.

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba estudiando, pero una llamada en mi puerta me sobresaltó. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, me encontré con una Tanya triste.

-Oh! Eddie –como odiaba ese estúpido sobrenombre pero se lo deje pasar –Mis padres han peleado y han decidido separarse, no lo creo soportar –y se echó a llorar a mis brazos.

-Tranquila –dije acariciando su cabeza –que tal si nos vamos por ahí y nos olvidamos de que el mundo existe –sugerí.

-No tienes que estudiar o planes con tu novia, no quiero parecer entrometida –susurro.

-Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez, no te preocupes. Ahora lo importante es que te distraigas –

Dejé que condujera, tener algo en la mente haría que pensara menos. Me sorprendió que me llevara a la Bella Italia, trague en seco.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gusta este lugar? Porque a mí sí, la comida es deliciosa y de verdad que se me antojo la comida italiana –hizo un puchero que pretendía ser tierno, no le quedaba por lo que me dio risa.

-No, nada entremos –

Ya pensaría en otro lugar para llevar a Bella, quería que fuese especial pues deseaba decirle que la amaba y no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, debería ser un lugar donde estuviésemos solos los dos y ningún recuerdo que compartiéramos con otras personas que nos distrajera.

La cena fue deliciosa, al parecer el humor de Tanya estaba de maravilla me sentí mejor de haberla ayudado a sentirse bien. Miré mi reloj y daban cerca de las ocho y media di un salto en mi sitio.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió.

-Sí, es solo que me sorprendió la hora –admití –En un rato debo hablar con Bella y luego seguir estudiando –hizo un mohín cuando mencione a Bella.

-Oh, perfecto pidamos la cuenta y nos vamos –la noté un poco molesta –Si me permites iré al baño- Se levantó y se fue. Mientras yo pague la cuenta. La esperé cinco minutos y volvió solo para dirigirme una sonrisa y decirme que nos fuéramos. Bella nunca me dejaría pagar la cuenta, era tan terca. Una vez afuera me tomó del brazo y comenzó a parlotear acerca de la película de anoche, no pude evitar reírme por lo cómico que fue ver a unos chichos llorar de miedo por la sangre falsa justo frente a nosotros.

-Sabes Ed, quería decirte algo –dijo con un tono que no pude identificar, dentro de su auto.

-Eres mi mejor amiga sabes que puedes contar conmigo –la incité a continuar.

-Es… sobre Bella –me sorprendió, nunca me había dicho nada acerca mi relación con Bella, se limitaba a decirme que si yo la quería estaba bien.

-Está bien –contesté arrastrando las palabras.

-No te molestes, pero me parece que a ella no le importas –_y esto de dónde salió –_No los he visto mucho tiempo juntos y… no solo eso –no me gustaba por donde iba, mi rostro no tenía expresión alguna –Creo que ella tiene a alguien más –

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿En qué te basas para hablar así de mi novia? –me daba vueltas todo.

-Solo déjame decirte que si yo fuese tu novia no me la pasaría encerrada viendo millones de libros, me concentraría en pasar tiempo contigo –la interrumpí.

-Tiene una vida, y debe estudiar además yo hago lo mismo me debo a mis estudios primero –

-Pero acaso ¿que no lo ves? Yo tengo incluso más complicaciones que Bella y aún así te llego y de sorpresa y sales conmigo, por favor Edward ella te está usando solo para verse bien frente a todos, es más creo que quiere darle celos al baboso de Newton. Piénsalo un poco, nunca la vez y puedes estar seguro de que esta semana después de hoy no te volverá a buscar –

-No puedo creerlo, no es cierto eso que me dices. –me bajé de golpe al darme cuenta que habíamos llegado a la universidad –Bella no es esa clase de chica, lo lamento pero no nos podemos ver más –

-Ya verás como si la tengo, y aquí estaré para que me des la razón –me disponía a seguir avanzando sintiendo como con cada pisada expresaba mi frustración –Pero creo que deberías ver estas fotos querido Eddie –me lanzó un sobre amarillo.

-No me digas Eddie –y tomé el folder.

*_Fin Flash Back*_

Las fotos de Bella tomada de la mano de Jacob Black bastaron para acabar con mi cordura, ella me había jurado que solo eran amigos pero al menos yo no me tomaba de la mano con Tanya y el además la miraba con una adoración impresionante. Fue más de lo que pude soportar. Con todo el enfado que tenía en la cabeza esa noche olvidé llamar a Bella. Ella no lo hizo en toda la semana, y por más que intenté sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Tanya no pude hacerlo se que fue estúpido pero no tenía motivos para desconfiar de "mi mejor amiga". Pero si tuvo razón en algo Bella no me volvió a buscar, incluso fui a buscarla a su edificio pero simplemente no estaba. La vi de lejos unas veces pero paso de lejos sin siquiera mirarme, era claro, me estaba evitando. Fui con Tanya que me esperaba con su sonrisita de suficiencia, le conté como me sentía y me brindó apoyo. Pero por seguirle la corriente en sus estupideces termine con Bella. Siguiendo su maravilloso "plan" de que si yo terminaba con ella vería como corría a los brazos de Jacob o del imbécil de Newton, y quien sabe la cantidad de barbaridades que me diría, pero no fue así aún sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

*_Flash Back*_

-¿Yo? ¿Te atreves a echarme la culpa a mí? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Si quien se la ha pasado por ahí ignorándome eres ¡tú! –Se puso de pie en ese momento y la imité pensando que con eso se callaría y me dejaría hablar, mas ella siguió–Pero en algo de eso tienes razón, fue un ERROR y es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, el cariño se nota que no vale nada. Ten un buen día –cada palabra pronunciada me dolía como su fuesen dagas que atravesaban mi corazón. Ni supe en qué momento se fue, solo me di cuenta que estaba solo porque me caí de rodillas sin recibir una sola palabra de burla. Vaya estúpido que era yo.

*_Fin Flash Back*_

Ahora que pasado un año me ponía a pensar en todo aquello que me condenaba por ser un completo imbécil. No sé si fue el extremo cansancio por no haber dormido durante semanas lo que me volvió tan crédulo, o si algo de lo que ella dijo tenía sentido en medio de todo este embrollo, pero le fue tan fácil hacerme cambiar de opinión y a mi tan sencillo caer en sus jueguitos. Más tarde entendí que Bella odiaba a Mike, y que Jacob era su amigo de la infancia, cuando vivió en Forks. Pero sin duda lo que más dolió fue darme cuenta que Bella ya no me quería, ni un poquito. Durante todo el viaje se la paso de lo mejor riendo con los chicos, paseando tomándose fotos, mientras yo me la vivía enfurruñado con mis lentes de sol siempre puestos, era como si a ella no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que hubo entre nosotros. No tenía el valor de ir a hablarle, aunque a veces flaqueaba y la miraba más tiempo del debido, como en la playa, ¡Dios! Ese día fue el peor de todos desee con mi alma ir a ponerle una toalla encima se miraba demasiado sexy con ese bikini para su propia seguridad. Tenía planes esa noche de hablarle…

*_Flash Back*_

Me senté a su lado, introduciendo mis pies también a la piscina.

-Hola –salude.

-Hola –respondió sin mirarme. _Mala señal._

-Mis brazos arden, creo que se me cocinaron –bromee en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

-Creo que me mantendré alejada del sol por unos años, mis hombros no lo resistirán –al fin me miró a los ojos. Mi corazón se detuvo, era ahora o nunca.

-Yo… emm… este… -titubee, ¿Cómo se hacía esto? Nunca me había pasado esto de intentar regresar con alguien, siempre dejaba a las chicas y no me dolía, es más a la semana ya ni lo recordaba.

-No digas nada –me interrumpió, mirando al agua –hay que disfrutar de las vacaciones y no quiero arruinarles el ambiente a los chicos con nuestros dramas –Se levantó, me quede mirando hacia el lugar que había ocupado. Me tendió su mano –vamos a ayudar a Emmett antes de que la cena se convierta en desayuno –dudé. Realmente quería decirle que yo si la quería y debía explicarle mis reacciones _nada racionales por cierto, _pero algo dentro de mi me hizo clic, dándome cuenta de lo obvio ella ya no me quería y me estaba evitando la terrible conversación de "quedemos como amigos". Sonreí amargamente sintiéndome cada vez más estúpido, Tanya tenía razón ella no me quiere.

*_Fin Flash Back*_

Y es que con cada gesto me hacía volver como un loco, la amaba, la odiaba, no quería verla, y lo ansiaba con la misma intensidad. Verla a diario solo me dañaba por no poder tenerla cerca como yo quisiera, pero que podía hacer además de eso, nada.

En la bienvenida de Rosalie lleve a Tanya solo por molestar a Alice, lo que no esperaba es que Bella se enojara tanto que ni me había querido saludar. Por eso intente acercarme a ella cuando no hubo luz, pero al encenderse retire mi mano de su hombro ya que Jasper me miraba con reproche. Ninguno de los chicos me perdonaba haber llevado a la loca de Tanya ese día, lo que era una inocente broma termino por ser una catástrofe de proporciones monumentales, Alice no me hablaba y Jasper me dio tremenda reprimenda.

Fuera de todo eso, sentía por momentos que Bella sentía algo hacia mí y cuando acepto ir a cenar conmigo como disculpa de haberla llamado cuando estaba reunida con Alice y Rosalie. No quería pensar demasiado en esa noche, me sentía como un tonto, crédulo y tan fácil de manipular pero claro fue tan sencillo descargar mis frustraciones con mi castaña. Esa fue otra treta de Tanya, y yo continuaba cayendo como un ingenuo niño. Pero lo peor es que estaba arruinando las cosas con Bella. Casi se me escapa que la amaba y me desespere cuando comenzábamos a pelear más fuerte, opté por callarme y dirigirme al restaurante.

Llegamos a un restaurante de comida Italiana, nunca había estado aquí pero al parecer a Bella le gustaba. Suerte que Alice le había hecho la reservación porque con lo despistada que es mi Bella seguro lo había olvidado, y lo comprobé también cuando esta estaba a nombre de Alice.

Una insinuante chica de cabellos teñidos nos guió hacía la mesa, aún notaba a Bella muy molesta. Una vez ubicados al lado de una ventana, la chica nos dijo que pronto llegaría alguien a tomar nuestros pedidos. Bella miraba con sumo desinterés el menú.

-Lamento haber perdido el control hace rato en el auto –no estaba dispuesto a arruinar una linda tarde con ella.

-Sigo creyendo que eres muy bipolar –suspiró esquivando mi mirada.

-Pero así me quieres –bromee.

-No te la creas Cullen, todo es fingido –me miró con un brillo en los ojos que no supe descifrar, era como si sus palabras tuviesen un doble significado.

-Pues eres buena actriz porque todo me lo creo –empezó a reír.

-Tú eres crédulo, porque la actuación no es lo mío –

-Auch –fingí dolor en mi pecho –Eso acaba de herir mi ego –Iba a añadir algo más cuando un mesero nos interrumpió. De más está decir que casi devora a Bella con los ojos, entonces me puse muy serio y Bella parecía más interesada en la servilleta que en el chico, lo cual me tranquilizó.

-Así que, soy crédulo –continué una vez que nos fueron entregadas las bebidas y unas entradas.

-Si te crees todo lo que te dicen si –

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, ella tenía razón más de la que yo deseara. Pronto trajeron nuestros pedidos y comenzamos a comer en un silencio cómodo.

-Sabes que a veces pienso que somos los amigos más raros que han puesto un pie en el planeta –comentó mientras mordía un espárrago.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –

-Piénsalo un poco, primero no empezamos de la mejor manera. A eso súmale que nos la pasamos peleando el noventa por ciento del tiempo que pasamos juntos y aun así nos llevamos relativamente bien, quiero decir que además de las chicas eres la persona con la que más confianza tengo y eso me agrada –

-Tienes razón, además de Jasper la única chica con la que puedo hablar acerca de todo es contigo nadie me entiende como tú –

-¿Y qué hay de Tanya? Es tu mejor amiga ¿no? –

-Se suponía, pero a veces me hace pensar que le falta un tornillo –era la primera vez que lo expresaba en voz alta –Si sigo con ella es por la misma costumbre y porque me sentiría mal dejándola sola con tantos problemas que tiene –

-Vaya forma de expresarse de una amiga –desvió su mirada al plato –No me imagino que dirás de mí –

-Bueno, solo digo que eres la chica más linda y dulce que he conocido –me mordí la lengua una vez que esas palabras salieron sin pensar de mi boca. Ella me volteo a ver con ese sonrojo tan característico.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó tímida.

-Por supuesto –sonreí.

Luego seguimos hablando de cosas menos vergonzosas. Pasamos el resto de la tarde paseando de un lado a otro, visitando museos, y uno que otro parque además de muchos helados. Incluso vimos una película, ambos amábamos la comedia y nos reímos como locos disfrutando de cada momento. Ya era tarde y necesitábamos dormir, fuimos cantando todo el camino de regreso a la universidad.

-Debería repetirse esto –dijo una vez que nos bajamos del auto y caminábamos en dirección a su edificio –Pero sin el increíble inicio –me reí.

-Me la he pasado de lo mejor contigo Bella, todo es mejor cuando estás cerca –

-Me sucede lo mismo –concedió.

-Te molesta si hago algo –

-Para nada –

Todas las imágenes de ella y yo juntos fueron apareciendo en mi cabeza, me golpeé por haberla dejado ir. Sin darme cuenta ya tenía mis manos en su carita, rose con mis manos sus mejillas sonrosadas, podía sentir su cálido aliento en mis labios y… Exploté. La besé con todo el amor que fui capaz. Me sentía en el cielo con sus hermosos y suaves labios danzando con los míos, como si fuesen hechos el uno para el otro. Enredo sus manitas en mi cabello y me atrajo hacia ella, rodee con una mano si fina cintura y nos mantuve juntos por unos momentos. Nos separamos y dejé juntas nuestras frentes, sin duda sus labios eran el cielo.

* * *

**Hola :D Si lo se maténme por actualizar hasta ahorita pero es que la inspiración ha estado de vacaciones y no me venía a visitar y no me gusta escribir sin inspiración no es justo para nadie así que mejor ahorita que ya se me vino todo a la cabeza ;) **

**Y bien que les ha parecido este Edward torturado, a mi me encanta pero lo haré sufrir por dejar a nuestra Bella. Y como adelanto aparecerá Jacob, soy full Team Edward pero Jacob no es malo no se porque siempre lo pintan como malvado, así que hará por aquí unas cuantas cosas buenas. **

**andrixcedemar: Gracias :'D por tu RV :D Aquí tienes tu Edward POV, y habrá mas de esto por un rato. Generalmente domingos o lunes pero como notaste estaba mas seca de inspiración. Creo que entre unos veinte o veinticinco más o menos. Les debo dos capítulos así que les publico antes del viernes. **

**Jazzy Twilight: Odiaremos a Tanya, no lo dudes! Soy una romántica y ya tengo algo hermoso que hará alguien por ahí pronto sabrás.**

**lis3011: Gracias :$ me alegra que te guste tanto! :D **


End file.
